Vehicle keys are known. Keys have traditionally been used with vehicles to lock/unlock the vehicle, and in the vehicle's ignition to start the vehicle. As keys developed, more advanced features were incorporated. Examples of such improvements include remote push button lock/unlock, “chipped” antitheft keys, remote push button start, and “keyless” smart key type systems that automatically unlock and allow push button start of the vehicle based on proximity. A more thorough description for a known type of smart key can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,403,099 to Kamiya et al., which is incorporated herein by reference.
A common problem to vehicle keys is that they are generally small enough to fit in a driver's pocket, and as such may be prone to being lost or misplaced. Accordingly, is it desired to develop a solution to help locate a lost or misplaced key.